


Underage

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan turned to him, a smile breaking out on his face. He handed a man a beer without breaking eye contact with Carl. "Sorry, kid. I haven't seen your dad. Maybe try the next bar."Carl sunk his upper teeth into his lower lip, smirking. He reached out and scraped his nails along Negans neck. "Good thing I'm looking for my daddy.""You're dangerous, kid." Negan was laughing. He picked up a class and started to wipe it clean, biting his lip. "You 15 or 16?""I'm however old you want me to be." Carl curled his fingers around Negans collar and pulled him down. "I'll have a beer, please."





	Underage

The bar was packed but that wasn't surprising. It was the only decent bar for miles. Bodies pressed close as people danced and drank and yelled. Music blared throughout the small bar causing the floor to shake to the beat. People were pressed against walls and tables. Kissing. Grabbing. Grinding. The neediness made Carl roll his eyes. He would never beg for a man the way girls did. The man would beg for him. That's how it's always been. 

The bar was filled, people sitting on the bar stools and leaning against the counter in between each stool. Cups, bottles, and glasses covered the wooden top. Carl felt at home there. Surrounded by darkness and people who just want to tear him apart. People who would bet to slip between his legs and make their home there. Nights like this were when Carl felt best. The sick want of men twice his age made him feel pretty, prettier than any of the sluts who wore too tight dresses and too tall heels. He had to try. They didn't. 

It was a silent competition between the girls at the bar and Carl. He would watch a girl grind and touch and beg for a man to want her and within seconds Carl would have that man begging for him. He always won. And he knew how. Just a shy bite of his lip and a bat of his lashes and the men were all over him. Clawing and grunting and wanting him. Girls hated Carl. He didn't mind, though. It wasn't his fault he could play and win the game. 

On this night, Carl didn't plan on playing games. He wanted to have a man wrapped around his finger, gripping him so tight that the man left bruises. He wanted a man on his knees and worshipping Carl, begging for him to be all his and only his. Within seconds Carl had picked out the one he wanted. 

It was a tall man, broad shoulders covered with a black leather jacket. His beard was growing back, black and grey, while his hair was slicked back and jet black. The man was nursing on a beer, playing with the glass bottle in his hand. He was leaning against the bar, talking to everyone that surrounded him. Within seconds the man was walking behind the bar and getting everyone their drinks. 

Carl smiled. He had heard about this man. Negan. Girls whispered his name like it was a secret. They said he was good in bed. That he made their legs shake and their backs arch with just one finger and his voice. Whenever they talked about him their little panties got wet. Carl would be lying if the mention of him didn't make him the same way. Men liked that, though, when Carl got wet like all the girls. 

Carl ran his fingers and pushed through the crowd of people, leaning against the bar. He pushed up on his toes and stuck his ass out, tapping his almost-too-long nails on the counter. "Sir." He called. "I'll have a beer." 

Negan turned to him, a smile breaking out on his face. He handed a man a beer without breaking eye contact with Carl. "Sorry, kid. I haven't seen your dad. Maybe try the next bar." 

Carl sunk his upper teeth into his lower lip, smirking. He reached out and scraped his nails along Negans neck. "Good thing I'm looking for my daddy." 

"You're dangerous, kid." Negan was laughing. He picked up a class and started to wipe it clean, biting his lip. "You 15 or 16?" 

"I'm however old you want me to be." Carl curled his fingers around Negans collar and pulled him down. "I'll have a beer, please." 

"You sure as hell aren't old enough for a beer. How about some water, darling?" Negan pulled away from Carl, smiling. He picked up a glass and filled it with water, setting it down in front of Carl. "Feel free to tell all the other men its vodka. I won't tell." He winked. 

Carl sighed. This man wasn't easy. "What if I don't want the other men. What if I want you?" Carl pulled him down again, this time he did it harder. Negans hands slammed on the counter in order to hold himself up. Carl kissed up his jaw then underneath his ear. "Only you." 

Negan pulled away, biting his lip. "Meet me out front in ten." He winked. He fixed his shirt and walked away, picking up a few empty beer bottles and glasses. 

Carl tried not to seem too excited as he slid off the bar stool and walked towards the door. The girls always said Negan took them in the back and fucked them. Maybe Carl was lucky. Maybe Negan had a thing for pretty, slutty boys who just want to get fucked. 

When Carl stepped outside he was met with a cold gust of air, wrapping itself around him. Carl shivered and tightened his jacket around himself. He leaned against the wall of the bar, looking at the man a few feet away. The man was smoking and wasn't as old as Carl liked them, but that didn't matter at the moment. Carl was on a high. 

"Can I have a drag?" Carl asked. He walked towards the man like a predator. Long legs slowly stepping towards him. Long arms curling around his neck. "Or you could just blow it into my mouth... or I could blow you." 

The man chuckled. It was low. "How about we do all three?" He has dimples and blue eyes. The light from a car had caught in them while they talked. One hand curled around Carls hip, pulling Carl against him. "My cars around back." 

"Let's g-" A strong hand grabbed Carl by the arm and yanked him back. Carl stumbled back into the man's chest, panting. He twisted around in the grip, looking up at the man. Negan. He smirked. This means he was going to be punished. Negan was known for his punishments. The girls say they wanna make you be bad all the time. 

"He's 17." Negan smiled, pulling Carl towards the road. "You're coming with me." He shook his head. "You're insane. You're the sheriffs son-"

"How did you-"

"My friends know people." Negan pulled out his keys, unlocking the car. "That man is no good. He lures girls back all the time and we never see them again. You could've been kidnapped or-"

Carl pressed Negan against the car, kissing him. "Then you saved me." He smiled. It was boyish. It lit something inside Negan and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. "Let me thank you."

Negan pushed Carl away, pulling the passenger side door open. "Get in." He walked around the car and got into the drivers side, starting the car. "You're lucky you're going home with me. You're lucky I have a conscience." 

"Are you sure about that?" Carl spread his long legs, his hands settling on the inside of his thighs. "Because you're taking a 17 year old home." 

"Exactly." Negan started to drive, shaking his head. "Look, I've been where you are. Young and horny and stupid. My guess is that your mom and dad are helicopter parents so now you wanna be bad and that's why you go for men twice your age."

"I don't need you telling me why I am the way I am. I already know why." Carl rolled his eyes. "I didn't get in your car to be lectured. I already have a dad that does that. I got in your car to get fucked. Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

"Not."

"What?" 

"You're underage." Negan glanced at Carl with hooded eyes. "Jail bait. Very tempting jail bait, but jail bait none the less." He smirked. "Trust me. If I was a little more drunk you would be bent over the hood of my car. But I'm sober and you're a kid." Negan pulled out in front of the police station.

"You're an asshole." Carl grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." Negan shut off his car and reached out. He slipped his hand between Carls legs, biting his lip. "You're 17..." He dug his nails into Carls thigh. "Come see me when you're 18 and I'll show you what all those girls tell you about." 

Carl didn't say anything back. He just climbed out of the car and glared at it while Negan drove away. He looked down at his feet, sighing. The girls weren't wrong. Negan did know how to get people wet with just his voice. Carl was already making a mess of his panties. 

"Carl?" His father's voice echoed through the empty parking lot. "Is that you?" 

Carl smiled, looking up at his father. "Yeah, daddy." He walked towards his father, batting his lashes. "Just missed you and wanted to visit." 

Rick smiled down at him. "Well... get in here. You can spend some time with your dad for once." He ruffled Carls hair. "I miss you... a lot.... I'm really glad you're here-" 

"I am, too." Carl twisted his arms around Ricks torso. He kissed his father's collar. "You've been working late."

"I'm sorry." Rick sighed. He rubbed Carls lower back. "Let's just hang out while we can. You don't have to be home at curfew if you spend time with me tonight, okay?" Rick stopped. "Just don't tell your mama any of this." 

"I won't, daddy, its our little secret." Carl smiled. Soft and sweet. Like he said, he always made men beg. And Rick? Rick would never stop begging for his boy.


End file.
